


Мужики не целуются

by Windwave



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 07:40:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19902178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windwave/pseuds/Windwave
Summary: В комнате выключен свет и все тонет в зеленоватом полумраке – это на крыше соседнего дома мерцает неоновой зеленью огромная рекламная вывеска, но Джеку даже нравится смотреть на Рамлоу в таком цвете.





	Мужики не целуются

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rojhaz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rojhaz/gifts).



Рамлоу молчит – и Джек видит, как он все сильней и сильней прикусывает собственные пальцы; всё, чтобы не произнести ни звука.  
Это было сегодняшнее требование Джека.  
Они иногда так играют – на прошлой неделе Рамлоу, приподнявшись на цыпочки, хрипло шепнул, что хочет выебать его у стены – и на кухне возле холодильника с того вечера остались следы сорванной ногтями Джека краски.  
В комнате выключен свет и все тонет в зеленоватом полумраке – это на крыше соседнего дома мерцает неоновой зеленью огромная рекламная вывеска, но Джеку даже нравится смотреть на Рамлоу в таком цвете. Он приподнимается на руках, глядя на него сверху вниз, и ощущает, как подрагивает под правой рукой горячее запястье, крепко прижатое к постели.  
Выбирай сегодня Рамлоу – все было бы иначе: быстро, с резко выкрученными назад руками, с укусами, оставляющими на коже синеватые пятна кровоподтеков.  
Но промозглый февральский вечер располагает к меланхолии, и Джек хочет медленно – чтобы чувствовать каждое движение, чтобы не сбиваться с ритма, и чтобы Рамлоу – когда ему позволят наконец говорить – сбивчиво шипел бы ему на ухо, требуя, чтобы он уже начал ебать его по-настоящему, прекрасно зная – Джек не послушает его.  
Сквозь прикушенные пальцы пробивается хриплый стон, и Джек опускается, опирается на локоть, ощущая, как Рамлоу выгибается под его весом, и выпускает из пальцев чужое запястье, но только для того, чтобы обхватить ими колкий небритый подбородок.  
– Я разве разрешал?  
Джеку не нужен ответ и он ведет пальцами вверх, очерчивая острые скулы, а потом – обратно, под челюсть, сжимая чуть крепче и вынуждая Рамлоу откинуть голову назад, обнажив шею.  
Его кожа пахнет можжевеловым гелем для душа, и Джек ведет языком вверх от ключиц по линии пульсирующей яремной вены, прикусывает кадык, и вылизывает шею с другой стороны – медленным, широким движением, которое становится совсем невесомым, почти щекотным в углу челюсти – и на это Рамлоу вскидывается, с силой сжав коленями бока Джека; он не боится щекотки, но если легко коснутся его там, под самым ухом, у него встанут дыбом волоски на руках, а кожа покроется мурашками.  
Кожа у него на шее уже влажная от слюны, но Джек не останавливается – ему нравится чувствовать губами и языком, как быстро бьется пульс под челюстью, и слизывать солоноватый пот с горячей кожи. Рамлоу прикусывает уже не ребро ладони, а кончики пальцев, и Джек замирает, но только для того, чтобы отвести в сторону чужую руку.  
Они целуются редко – это для них слишком нежно, слишком далеко за той гранью, которую они оба опасаются переступить, и губы Рамлоу сухие, обветренные, но сейчас он не пытается кусаться, как обычно, и Джек может целовать его медленно, неторопливо, почти мягко.  
Когда воздуха перестает хватать, он отстраняется – Рамлоу пристально смотрит на него снизу вверх, и в полумраке комнаты его глаза кажутся непривычно-темными, а потом Джек чувствует, как ему на щеку также непривычно-мягко ложится горячая ладонь – небольшая, с короткими, узловатыми, искусанными сейчас пальцами. Слегка повернув голову, Джек находит губами запястье, и когда он проводит по нему языком, Рамлоу хрипло, прерывисто выдыхает – и в этом выдохе отчетливо звучит чужое, так редко им произносимое – он всегда предпочитает обращение по фамилии – имя.


End file.
